You Are From WHERE?
by Transformersgirl4538
Summary: The "strangers" are owned by Twackycat in his/her story "Change". I don't own any right to own them. OK, so you probably know me from Jenson Middle School as the crazy trans-fangirl. You know, that 11-year-old named Carter Nin? Yep *sighs*, that's me. This story is about THE CRAZIEST THING that has EVER happened to me. Lets just say it involves myself and 5 familiar strangers...
1. Note (Please Read!)

You Are From WHERE?!

'Ello everybody! This is my fifth Fanfiction story, and I just want to say that the 5 "strangers" are owned by author **_Twackycat_**. I PMd him/her for permission to use them, and here is the reply:

**You have my permission. It was extremely unexpected, but you have my permission. I've never had anybody ask to make a fanfiction of one of my stories, I'd think of funny situations to put other peoples characters in, but I never though somebody would do that with my characters. Which is why I'm giving you permission, I'd love to see what you come up with, and trust me I will be following your story once you have it up. And thank you for asking.**

I copyied and pasted it, not make it up. So this is the summary of "You Are From WHERE?!" (A.K.A. YAFW. Yaf-wu. *laughs a little*):

**OK, so you probably know me from Jenson Middle School as the crazy trans-fangirl. You know, that 11-year-old named Carter Nin? Yep *sighs*, that's me. This story is about THE CRAZIEST THING that has EVER happened to me. Lets just say it involves myself and 5 familiar strangers...**

The full summary:

**OK, so you probably know me from Jenson Middle School as the crazy trans-fangirl. You know, that 11-year-old named Carter Nin who is an almost-loner, who has a "Fanfiction" "." "net" (Sorry for that use. Didn't let me use the full-out address.) account under the username "Transformersgirl4538" also known as "TG", and who makes those lame stories? Yep *sighs*, that's me. And yes, I did insult myself. Before somebody yells at me, it's true! Anyway, this story is about the CRAZIEST THING that has EVER happened to me. Lets just say it involves 5 very familiar strangers...**

Don't yell at me for insulting myself, it's true! I'm not as popular as most of the other Transformers Fanfiction stories! Anyway, I'm going to be making Chapter 1 on the next page, A.K.A. right now. And I'm thinking of this story right now and I already planned Chapter 1 so no writer's block for a while, yay! Here is a little preview on the story and a profile on my OC, Carter Nin.

**Profile:**

Name: Carter Nin

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dark brown

Styled: Long and straight

Eye color: Green

Skin Color: A little darker than usual (It's white), due to rarely being outside

Height: Somewhere around 5 feet (You think up of the details if you want)

Weight: Now why would I tell how much a lady weighs?

Personality: Crazy, outgoing, nice, caring, not-easily-freaked-out

Summary: Carter was always outgoing and crazy. While most girls talked about male crushes, she talked about mech crushes (Transformers guys). While most girls asked for Barbie dolls for a holiday, she asked for Transformers action figures. She just developed her crazy and outgoing personality FROM Transformers. She liked Transformers ever since she was 9, so not for a long time. Carter also learned to not get easily freaked out due to the fact that Transformers are GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS THAT CAN BECOME EARTH TECH/MACHINES. She was trying her best to be nice, but mostly got bullied due to the fact she was known as "Transformers car Carter", "That crazy trans-fangirl" and more. She achieved very few friends. But Carter would still be caring to others.

**YAFW Preview:**

My name is Carter Nin. You probably know me if you go to Jenson Middle School, which is in Michigan. You more likely know me as "Transformers car Carter", "That crazy trans-fangirl" and more. Yep, now you know 11-year-old me. Let me tell you what I look like. I have dark brown hair that is always long and straight. I also have green eyes, which my mom says goes nice with my hair but I gon't believe her. My skin is white, a little darker than usual from the lack of me being outside. My height is somewhere around 5 feet. Now let me tell you this: You probably won't believe my story. You probably will be enjoying my tale before going onto a new or updated Fanfiction story. But I'm telling you, it's true. I swear on Primus and God even. Just listen/read my story, and then you might believe me. It goes a little like this...

xXxXxXx

I was relaxing in my favorite orange chair in the family room in my house, reading the Fanfiction story "Change" on my 3DSXL. Man, I LOVE how _**Twackycat**_ is writing it! WAY better than some other Cybertronian-to-human stories if you ask me (This is my opinion, sorry if I hurt your feelings or something.)!

A green glow suddenly caught the corner of my right eye. I paused my reading, and closed my 3DSXL. I turned my head, and looked through the small windows above the big windows to see a bright green light glow, before disappearing.

I put on my sneakers and my winter jacket, unlocked the back door, and headed outside. The sight before me was the most shocking thing I have ever seen before in my whole entire life.

And that's where I'm gonna stop! It took me about an hour, mind you, to put this up. I'm gonna write Chapter 1 right now!

:D :D :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 1

You Are From WHERE?!

Yay, Chapter 1 will now be up and running! I don't have anything to say for the moment so-

Cody: TG only owns Carter Nin, Hasbro and those other companies owns Transformers, and Twackycat owns the 5 "strangers".

What the- How did you get in here Cody?! Or should I say-mhmmhm mhm. *breathes in air* Why did you do that?!

Cody: Don't tell the readers you-know-what because they might not have read "I'm Not Human" yet. And for how I got in here, I really don't know how.

Whatever. On with Chapter 1!

_Chapter 1_

My name is Carter Nin. You probably know me if you go to Jenson Middle School, which is in Michigan. You more likely know me as "Transformers car Carter", "That crazy trans-fangirl" and more. Yep, now you know 11-year-old me. Let me tell you what I look like. I have dark brown hair that is always long and straight. I also have green eyes, which my mom says goes nice with my hair but I don't believe her. My skin is white, a little darker than usual from the lack of me being outside. My height is somewhere around 5 feet. Now let me tell you this: You probably won't believe my story. You probably will be enjoying my tale before going onto a new or updated Fanfiction story. But I'm telling you, it's true. I swear on Primus and God even. Just listen/read my story, and then you might believe me. It goes a little like this...

xXxXxXx

I was relaxing in my favorite orange chair in the family room in my house, reading the Fanfiction story "Change" on my 3DSXL. Man, I LOVE how _**Twackycat**_ is writing it! WAY better than some other Cybertronian-to-human stories if you ask me (This is my opinion, sorry if I hurt your feelings or something.)!

A green glow suddenly caught the corner of my right eye. I paused my reading, and closed my 3DSXL. I turned my head, and looked through the small windows above the big windows to see a bright green light glow, before disappearing.

I put on my sneakers and my winter jacket, unlocked the back door, and headed outside. The sight before me was the most shocking thing I have ever seen before in my whole entire life.

5 men, lying in different positions, in my backyard. Luckily all were on the grass, but for how they got there I have no idea. Luckily, my family was out of the house, leaving me alone.

They _are_ responsible parents, I'm used to being alone thanks to school!

Anyway, I suspected that the green glow was the cause of this mess, what else would be the most likely reason? (Wow. That question really reminded me of Prowl. In a bad way.) I knew that I had to get the men inside, so I figured, Why not bring them inside my house? I proceeded to bring the 5 men into my house.

Besides the men bumping into objects (Such as the stone step, chairs, and shoes.), everything was swell. Before I realized it, the "operation" had taken 30 minutes, making the time 1:30 PM. I put the men in the family room, it was the closest and biggest room after all. I put one man into my orange chair (After obviously removing my 3DSXL.), one man on the big couch, one man on the little couch, one man on the floor near the fireplace and TV, and one man behind the big couch, almost touching the border between the kitchen and the family room. I could now get a good look of them.

In my chair was a man that looked the oldest, his white hair being the proof. It sort of reminded me of a sort of military style. He had rectangular glasses perched on his noise. He had on a white lab coat with a thick red line going down the sides of his arms, zig-zagging at the bend of his elbows. The shirt underneath was a neon yellow-green with a red symbol partly showing. I didn't want to be nosey, so I didn't bother looking at what the symbol truly looked like. Next I moved onto the man laying on the big couch.

At how tall he was at how-many-feet, he was the tallest one there. By the looks of it, he was young. What caught my eye was the blue jacket with flames creeping up the sides. Next was the blue and red dyed hair that was cropped on the sides, but stood up in the front, which looked oddly natural if you asked me. He wore a steel gray shirt which had what looked like the same insignia on the older guy.

_Weird._ I thought.

The man behind the big house reminded me of a rapper or hip hop dancer with his dark chocolate skin and tight-braided hair. He wore a silver jacket with a black shirt underneath which showed...the Autobot insignia. I tried to say to myself that it wasn't true and that this was only a trans-fanguy like myself. After all, I have some Transformers merchandise myself. I couldn't see where his eyes were due to a pale blue visor, and headphones messily rested on his neck. This just raised my fear even more. I moved along to the guy on the small couch.

All I could say was...wow. Looking like the youngest of the group, the guy looked 15 or 16. He was the smallest, and the wowest. He had long (Not ponytail long.) blond-more yellow than blond though-hair with dark brown dye along the edges of his hair. Like it's one color and then as you're going down the hair strand BOOM! It's suddenly a different color. It was a little spiked up at the top. I couldn't help but notice that long bandages were wrapped around his neck, and I started to pity the teenager.

I literally had to tear my face away from him so I wouldn't start drooling. I didn't care to look at his clothes though. It really didn't matter. I walked over to the final guy on the floor, near the TV, fireplace, and the small couch.

He obviously was a muscle man. His arms were bare, as in no jacket or the such. He was pretty tall too. The red shirt he was wearing was rough on his left shoulder, showing off many scars and the Autobot insignia in the form of a tattoo. Once again, I tried to push down my rising fear. His face had a rough look, complete with a military haircut and a scar over his left eye. Just like-no. I will not say his name. I was about to turn away when I saw something.

He had a gun.

A GUN! Here I was, an 11-year-old girl, minding my own business when I see a guy with a gun! I slowly backed away, horror written all over my face.

"No..." I whispered. I looked on the teenager's shirt, seeing the Autobot insignia. Same thing on everybody else's shirt. "No no no no no. This can't be happening. This CAN NOT be happening!" I said. But it was. I had proof right in front of me.

The Transformers were humans, and right in my house. In front of me.

xXxXxXx

Once again, lets have a round of applause to **_Twackycat_**! *applause* OK, more talking will take place next chapter, and everybody's reactions. Oooooh how will it go? Find out next time in You Are From WHERE?!

Please Rate and Review (R&R)!


	3. Chapter 2

You Are From WHERE?!

Welcome back to YAFW! I apologize for what happened last chapter with the whole Cody stuff. I'll make sure it never happens again! Oh no, here he comes. Better start Chapter 2 (Which will block Cody out of the chapter.)!

Cody: Hey T-

*door slams in his face and Chapter 2 starts*

_Chapter 2_

I couldn't believe it. One, Transformers are real (I knew it!). Two, they are in front of me. Three, I may have developed a crush for the teenager-or more likely, Bumblebee. Four, THERE'S A MAN WITH A GUN IN MY HOUSE!

I relaxed my breathing, making me feel calmer. _OK OK. This can not be real. This CAN NOT be real._ I sighed, pausing from my thinking. I needed to wake everybody up. An evil grin appeared on my face as I thought of what would happen when I showed them Transformers.

Especially when Jazz dies in the first movie and Ironhide dies in the third. (Sorry for the movie spoilers!)

Oooh they would FREAK OUT! Man, and even OPTIMUS would be shocked when he sees himself die. (Once again, sorry for the spoilers. You know, be expected for A LOT of spoilers in YAFW.)

I decided that I should wake up Optimus first, for very obvious reasons I don't need to state. I sat down on the carpet next to where he was. I tapped him on the arm.

"Hey dude! Dude! Wake up! Wake up!" I whispered. He didn't budge. I poked his arm now.

"Hey, hey, hey dude, you need to wake up! Wake up!" I said in my soft voice (My unusual voice.). Still, he didn't move. I started to get irritated. I did the unthinkable.

I HIT OPTIMUS PRIME.

I am ashamed to this day for what I did. It wasn't supposed to be hard, but sometimes I forget my own strength. Luckily everyone else was still unconscious, so nobody yelled at me.

"Hey dude! Hey man, get up! Wake up dude, wake up!" I said in my loud voice (My normal voice.) Finally, he started to stir. I still didn't have REAL, REAL proof these are Transformers-turned-human, so I'll just play along.

The man opened his eyes. I saw sparkling blue eyes...but I should say electric blue eyes so you don't think I mean the *COUGHromanticCOUCH* sparkling.

"Wha...?" he said. Yup. TOTALLY OP, or should I say Peter Cullen. I always like Peter's voice. He made a good Optimus. OP's eyes looked around the family room, taking in the couch he was on, what was probably a human Ratchet in my chair, his own body, and finally...me.

"Hi." I said in a soft voice with a smile. I could tell he was staring at me, trying not to freak out even more once he understood he was human.

"Hello." was all he could manage.

"I thought I'd wake you up first. Only reason was because you look familiar but not quite familiar, you know?" I said.

"Yes." he said. Jeez, he was freaking out WAY less than in the one Transformers Animated show when the bots became "human" (See the show so you know what I mean.). I think it was called "Human Error Part 1" or something like that. I'm 90% sure. Back on topic, OP was freaking out WAY less than in the TFA show, but more than I expected him to. I made a bored face.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day? Cause I need to wake the other guys up, and you need to tell me how you ended up in my backyard." OP FINALLY seemed to snap out of his gaze.

"Yes, go ahead."

"OK." I walked over to Ratchet now. I took a deep breath. Man, how fun it would BE to yell at Ratchet. But...I'll save him for last. I pulled away from him and headed over to "Jazz". I smirked. I knew how to wake him up.

I turned on my 3DSXL and pushed the button to play Pokemon X. I waited until I was resumed in my gameplay, and put the sound to the highest. It was the pokemon battle theme song. I carefully put Jazz's headphones on his ears, and plugged the cord into my 3DSXL. The sound must have been really loud because he woke up, same electric blue eyes shot open, jumped up (Resulting getting hurt from the hard floor under the carpet.), and started to yell.

"AHH-mhm hm mhmh." I muffled his voice with my hand. "Shh." I said doing the "Be quite" symbol with my remaining hand.

Jazz stared at me, confused. Then his confusion turned to panic when he saw himself. I heard him take in a deep breath of air so I quickly said "Be quite! Unless you want the others to wake up, resulting my "fun" waking-up styles, yell." He piped down, and I slowly took my hand away.

"Good. Now on to Mr. Muscles." I smiled. Optimus and Jazz stared at me. "Yes, I did call the other guy on the floor "Mr. Muscles". Get over it." I walked over to "Ironhide" while Jazz turned down the sound from Pokemon X.

The one thing that angers Ironhide: Take away his weapons. I snatched his gun up, and his eyes shot open. "What in Primus name-?" I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Be quite Mr. Muscles. I want to wake up the Doc by yelling loudly. Don't do it for me." Ironhide looked angry, but then amused when I mentioned his "nickname" and my plan. I unclamped my hand and tossed him his gun back.

"I won't do anything to the kid. Just touch him." I gently shook Bumblebee.

"Hey, hey kid. Wake up. Wake up kid, please." I said in a soft voice and a worried face. When I saw Bee's eyelids flutter my uneasiness turned to relief. I softly smiled when Bee's green-yes, GREEN-eyes widened in shock and fear. He tried to move away from me, but couldn't. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed a tiny bit.

"Hey kid, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Bumblebee slowly smiled a small smiled, and I returned it. We both didn't notice that the three "mechs" were watching our exchange. I suddenly made an evil smile.

I stood up and walked towards Ratchet. I rubbed my hands together. "I've been waiting forever to do this..." I put my mouth up to his left ear, and screamed in it.

"HEY DOC! WAKE UP DOC! DON'T BE AN OLDIE! WAKE UP DOCTOR WRENCH! DOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOR WREEEEEEEEEEEEENCH!" Ratchet jumped and screamed. Like a little girl. I praised myself at my success. Behind me the younger Transformers did this: Ironhide and Jazz were howling with laughter, Jazz not able to stand. Bee was grinning and throwing his head back and forth, apparently his best attempt of laughing being made. Even Prime was smiling, not a wide smile or grin, but a small smile at the very least.

Ratchet was very irritated, thinking that possibly Jazz yelled in his...ear? Ear? When did he have ears? He looked around and saw 5 humans. One a sparkling in fact. She was looking very smug, so of course that means...

"YOU!" Ratchet yelled at her/me. "YOU YELLED IN MY EAR! VERY MEAN THINGS FOR YOUR AGE! YOU DESERVE A WRENCH!"

As always, a wrench "magically" appeared. In this case, his coat pocket. I squeaked and ran upstairs to my room, where he wouldn't find me. Everyone knows that a grumpy Ratchet is a VERY, VERY BAD Ratchet to mess with.

I figured he wouldn't follow me. But he did. He jumped up from my chair and ran after me, not paying attention to his surroundings. I zoomed up the steps, not caring if I would trip. A few seconds later, Ratchet followed. I put a final burst of speed on, heading towards my room. As fast as I ever moved before, I tossed myself under my bed, not daring to move or breathe. I heard Ratchet storm into my room, wrench in right hand. He relaxed a lot and called out in a fake, sweet, sing-song voice "Where are you sparkling?" He paused, staring at my room.

At my many fantasy books on my giant bookshelf. At my pokemon posters. At my Transformers Kreo stuff. At my...journal. My private, PRIVATE journal. He walked over to it.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" he muttered. Panic flared inside of me.

"Oh well, I might as well read this purple journal." he said in a loud voice. I couldn't stop the "NO!" and my very fast speed (Very weird for me to have.) as I shot from my bed and ran to Ratchet/towards the door behind him that leads to the playroom and the hallway, grabbing my journal in the progress. "Bye!" I called from the playroom. Ratchet just stared at me, unable to move.

xXxXxXx

YES! DONE! CODY OUT! ME LIKE!

...this is reminding me of Grimlock.

Bye!

Please R&R!

:D :D :D


	4. Chapter 3

You Are From WHERE?!

Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction kept on saying "Error" when I went to that page to make this chapter! Anyway, I decided to respond to ALL of the reviews from now on, and say who favorited YAFW and followed YAFW. I decided to do it like **_WingBladeWeaver1357_** did in his/her story "The One and Only" which is REALLY GOOD so PLEASE UPDATE SOON! So in response to the reviews...

**_Shadowstreaker27_**: I read the story, and thanks! :)

**_Twackycat_**: Thanks, I understand, and I did so! :)

**_Shadowstreaker27_**: I did so and thanks! ;)

**_Guest 1_**: Thanks and I will! ;)

**_Guest 2_**: Thanks! ;)

**_tfj103_** (Guest user): Thanks and you sound like Grimlock! :D

On to the story!

_Chapter 3_

I zoomed downstairs, STILL holding on to my journal. I stopped in the family room, where it seemed like everyone was talking, and my guests stopped their conversations. I panted for a second, then ran behind "Mr. Muscles" (Man, do I like that nickname! :D).

"Save me Mr. Muscles from Doctor Doom!" I said over his right shoulder. I could see amusement in his eyes.

"Why are you calling me "Mr. Muscles" sparkling?" Yup, more proof that they are Transformers-turned-human. NOBODY would EVER call me a "sparkling".

"Well, you have many muscles, and when I first saw you, I was thinking about a guy on a TV show called "Regular Show"." I made a face. "Don't know how kids like it. Anyway, the guy was called "Muscle Man" and that's how I thought up of "Mr. Muscles". I'm going to call you that from now on until I learn your name. But first save me from Doctor Doom, a character from "Spiderman"! Who I abandoned upstairs!"

"Do you mean Ratchet the Hatchet?" asked "Jazz". (AN: It's too hard for me to type up how he talks. Imagine it in your head if you want.)

"Yes! Ratchet the Hat-wait, why are you calling that guy "Ratchet the Hatchet"?" I asked Jazz. Unfortunately for me, "Ratchet the Hatchet" came downstairs at that moment, hearing his nickname. He looked pretty pale, put got the color back in his cheeks once he saw me.

"YOU!" Ratchet yelled at me while pointing. "Eep!" I squeaked while hiding further behind Mr. Muscles. Ratchet pulled his wrench back out of his pocket, and stalked towards me. I pointed towards Jazz. "He said the name first!"

"JAZZ?!" Ratchet roared. Jeez, the Fanfictions weren't lying! Ratchet DID have a bad temper! Yikes! But I'll change that later. And on the other hand, I FINALLY GOT PROOF THAT THESE GUYS ARE TRANSFORMERS!

I walked forward from behind Mr. Muscles. "Wait, your name is Jazz, he called Doctor Doom Ratchet the Hatchet-eep!" Ratchet almost threw his wrench at me. "You can't hit me with a wrench, I had two seizures before and I don't want a third!" Ratchet put his wrench away, while everybody's eyes softened. "OK, continuing on, and most of you have electric blue eyes? This can only mean one thing..." I said.

"YOU GUYS ARE TRANSFORMERS!" I shrieked with delight. The group froze. Optimus opened his mouth, but before he could speak I put my hand up. "Before you say anything, I got proof! Just wait here." I said with a smile. I ran back upstairs. I shrieked again. Before I went into the playroom, the five men heard me say "This is a dream come true!". The team stared at each other before Jazz said "What just happened...?"

xXxXxXx

Upstairs where I am, I was getting all of my Transformers DVDs. I have all of the movies on DVD, excluding Age of Extinction of course because it's not even in theaters yet! I grabbed all three of them, before heading into my room.

The team could hear me again as I walked towards my room saying in a dreamy tone "Oh my gosh, and _Bumblebee_ is here too! _He_ makes this a dream come true!". Bee was blushing madly, knowing that he has a...fan you could say.

I walked into my room, and set the DVDs on my bed for a moment. I grabbed my Transformers sweat shirt (My only item from Forever 21.) and my NOOK, which has five Transformers books on it. I also grabbed my two Transformers DS games, Transformers (1): Autobots and Transformers War for Cybertron: Autobots.

I put the games in one of my jean's pockets, the sweat shirt hanging around my right shoulder, the DVDs in my left hand, and my NOOK in my right. I then proceeded to walk slowly down the stairs, grumbling about the Transformers merchandise I have to carry.

xXxXxXx

When I get back into the "Autobots'" view, they see that I have my hands full, literally. I walked around Bee and Mr. Muscles, and put my stuff on the big couch with a "Phew!". I panted slightly, and turned to face my small crowd.

"Introducing..." I started dramatically. "Some of my Transformers merchandise!" I smiled and grabbed my sweat shirt. I held it up over my body.

"First up is my only wearable Transformers stuff, my Generation 1 Optimus Prime sweat shirt. I surprisingly found it as the last sweat shirt that was my size at Forever 21, a teenager's clothing store." The Autobots gawked at it, especially Optimus.

It was white with black long sleeves, and two sideways yellow stripes were at the bottom. Optimus Prime from Generation 1 was in the middle, holding a gun in his left hand about to shoot. At the top of the shirt were the words in capital letters "MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! OPTIMUS PRIME! (Insert a line between "OPTIMUS PRIME" and make the words bigger.)"

"...Do I really look like that?" asked Optimus. "Only in G1, the first Transformers cartoon EVER which was made in 1984-1986 and all of the characters were pretty small and blocky. Makes sense since it came out 30 years ago!" I chuckled at the end.

"Next up are my Transformers books. I didn't bring my comic book down here for fragile reasons, but I have 5 Transformers books on my NOOK right here. Wait for it, wait for it, BOOM! Here are my Transformers books, all on one page." I turned my NOOK around so everyone could see all of the books. I turned the NOOK back around after some seconds, and selected the first book in my "Shelve", "Transformers the movie guide". I turned to the cover page, and showed everyone the book.

""Transformers the movie guide"." Look. Turn. New book on screen. Cover page. Turn. This was repeated for 4 more times.

""Transformers Dark of the Moon movie guide"."

""Transformers Classified Book 1: Switching Gears"."

""Transformers Classified Book 2: Battle Mountain"."

""Transformers Classified Book 3 which is the final book in the series: Satellite of Doom"."

"Those are my Transformers NOOK books, A.K.A. my actual reading books. On to my video games."

I pulled Transformers (1): Autobots out of my pocket. "I only have Transformers DS games, for the Wii games are almost all rated T for Teens. But here is my first Transformers game, which I got for my birthday back in October. Transformers (1): Autobots."

Look. Put back in pocket. Pull new game out. Show.

"And my second Transformers game which I like much better than my first game, and which I got for $6 back in early December or late November. Transformers War for Cybertron: Autobots. Mind you, I REFUSE to play the Decepticon versions of Transformers games, I did when I saw a $10 (Which is pretty cheap at a TARGET and isn't opened yet.) one. I'll show you guys the games later."

Look. Put back in pocket. Turn. Grab "Transformers".

"This is my favorite Transformers movie out of the three movies that are currently out, the first Transformers movie. There's only one Autobot death, Sam is the nicest to Bee than in 2 and 3, it's the beginning of everything, I think that this is the greatest Linkin Park credits song out of all of the movies, AND BUMBLEBEE IS THE FIRST AUTOBOT ON EARTH UNLIKE THE OTHER TV SHOW SERIES! WHOO!"

Some look. Put back on couch. Grab 2.

"This is "Transformers (2): Revenge of the Fallen. So many deaths, Sam starts getting mean to Bee, for Bee CRIES in the beginning thanks to Sam (Sorta.), many new Cons come, and the Chevy twins come and be jerks."

Most look (LOL Bee almost cries!). Put back on couch. Grab 3.

"This is actually the only movie DVD I have, to tell you the truth. 1 and 2 are owned by my dad, but I sort of took them from his room and made them mine. Hehehe. My least favorite because there is A LOT of betrayal, A LOT of Cons, A LOT of death, seriously like 5 Autobots die or something (Tears start falling.), Bee almost dies, Megatron is JUST PLAIN UGLY (Snickers from Jazz and Mr. Muscles.), and a sad credit song, unlike in 1 and 2. Warning: DO NOT SEE THE MOVIES UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE THREE OF YOU THAT ARE HERE RIGHT NOW DIE!

No looks. Bee really IS crying along with Jazz and Mr. Muscles (Have some emotions Optimus and Hatchet {Ratchet: MY NAME IS RATCHET, NOT HATCHET! o.O Me: How did you get in here?! Ratchet: You blocked the door for people from other stories, not this one. -_-' Me: Oh ya...}!). I start crying too. Put back on couch. Lay down on small couch, still crying.

*sniff* "Why does Bay have to let Autobots die!" I wail. I get confused looks. "Micheal Bay directed all of the movies. So he let all of the Autobots die. Which isn't every single Autobot for your information!" I quickly add. I hear faint sighs.

I stand up, wiping my tears away. Can we do introductions now? I want to you guys say your names on my video recorder on my 3DSXL. And for the future." I grab my 3DSXL and go to the Camera. I quickly put it on video camera, and start rolling.

"OK, so my name is Carter Nin, and I am the 11-year-old girl who found you guys unconscious in my backyard."

"My" I turn the device towards Optimus. "name is Optimus Prime, but you already knew that didn't you?" I nod and say "Yup." "These are my men Ironhide our weapons specialist," Turn. "Ratchet our chief medic," Turn. "Bumblebee our scout," Turn. "and Jazz my second-in-command." Turn.

I turn my 3DSXL towards me, showing my face (I hope!). I say one sentence before ending the video.

"This is a Transformers dream come true."

xXxXxXx

Yay me for being down! And yay Michigan weather for no school yesterday, today, and tomorrow! Whoo!

**_Thanks to McCrane55, Photon Stars, Twackycat, and 3 for favoriting!_**

**_Thanks to Shadowstreaker27 and Twackycat for following!_**

Please R&R!

P.S.-I don't own the books, DVDs, games, my sweat shirt, my 3DSXL, and sorry for the boring chapter! I had to do this to get it over with!


End file.
